First Time
by albert5
Summary: Rachel prepares for her first sexual experience.


So Rachel, we got your memo requesting a family meeting, what is this all about? Well Daddy, Papa, I think it is time I went to the doctor and started on contraception. I haven't as of yet, actually had sex. But as you know I have been dating for some time now and our relationship is progressing quite naturally. Now he has not pressured me into anything, this is a decision I am making for myself. I believe we are at a point in our relationship that I want and honesty need to go to the next step. I know this may be awkward for you, but you have always said that I should be honest with you two and to come to you whenever I needed too.

Rachel, said Hiram. One second Papa, I am trying to be responsible here and I need to let you know that I will not do anything that I feel uncomfortable with or that will jeopardize my future. Rachel again interrupted Hiram, we understand Rachel and thank you for coming to us. Leroy asked, so how long have you been preparing that speech honey?

So you aren't mad, said Rachel. Mad no, would we like you to wait another ten years, yes. We knew this day would come at some point, we just want you to be safe and careful. We think you should also use condoms, you have to remember the history of your partner too. You may understand the technical aspect of sex, Starlet, but the emotional aspects are a whole different ball game. We will support your decision to start on birth control, but we ask that you think this through very carefully and don't do anything just because it fits in one of your time tables. This is one time you need to use you brain and your heart not your organizer.

I will I promise, so at the hospital do you know a good doctor, I probably should have visited a gynecologist by now anyway. Leroy said he knew a good doctor for her that he trusted. Do you want one of us to go with you honey? I guess that would be fine, she said.

So it has been well over two months since her talk with her fathers and she had not had sex yet . Every time she comes home from a date her fathers seem to stare to see if there is an indication of what may have happened that night. Rachel can't figure out if knowing for sure would be better for them or not knowing.

Finally her dads say they will be gone for a weekend for a conference. Rachel is use to there little outings and tells them she will be fine for a few days. Later that day Rachel ask if he would like to come over Friday night, she will make dinner. He comes over and they enjoy dinner and than a movie. As the evening goes on they become more affectionate. While making out on the couch, Rachel pulls away, stands up and pulls on his arm motioning that they go upstairs. He ask are you sure?. Rachel, "I don't think I have ever been so sure of anything in my life". He smiles and follows her upstairs.

They sit on Rachel bed and start to kiss, slow, deep kisses, a little moan escapes Rachel mouth.

He slowly kisses her again, he hands start to undo her shirt, she helps him remove her top and he standing there just looking at her, he thinks she is beautiful, she blushes a little bit. Even though they had done some things this was already feeling different, more intimate. He removed his shirt and Rachel slide her hands down his cheat, noticing just a little bit of hair that she fines adorable.

Rachel reaches around an undoes her bra, she lets it drop to the floor, without hesitation he cupped her breasts, she moans again, he then puts his mouth to her breast, this is something they have done before but Rachel always loves the sensation. He tweaks her nipples and suckles them, seemly enjoying every bit. He backs her up to the bed and she sits and scoots back toward the head board. He removes his pants and stand in front of her in his boxer-brief clearly excited by the situation. He pulls the skirt off Rachel before positioning himself before between her legs. He kisses her stomach she rubs his back. He slips her panties off and then his shorts. Rachel takes in the site of her first totally naked man. She thinks he is beautiful and is amazed by the mechanics of it all. He kissed her long and hard on the lips she takes in all end, before he starts his way down her body, kissing all the her sensitive areas. He get looks in her eyes and slowly inserts a finger in her, she moans. Rachel hips lift to get closer to him. He insets another finger and twist and turns his fingers .

Rachel is on the edge she is over come with feelings and sensations she never knew possible, she reaches for a condom and tears it open. With him kneeling in front of her she rolls the condom on very easily to her surprise, he is just kneeling with his eyes closed enjoying the sensation of Rachel's hand on aroused cock. He bends down to kiss her again and works his mouth down her body. He looks in her eyes and asked is she is sure Rachel simply nods yes.

With that he position himself to her opening and smiles, it may hurt at first, Rachel acknowledges this fact but know she is ready. He then rolls her over for Rachel to straddle him. He says this may be better you can adjust as you need to, ok? Sure Rachel shyly says. She lowers herself slowly she winces a little taking him in little bit at a time, he used one hand to stimulate her and the hand on he hip to steady her and guide her. Soon he penetrates her and she feels some pain but is soon over taken by the pleasure of the manual stimulation.. They soon find a rhythm and gently continue to trust, and finger Rachel in unison. Rachel again on the edge soon feels a rush threw her, it seems every muscle in her body contracted and she shakes and stretched the feeling out as long as she could just moments later his whole body does the same with the cutes O face imaginable at least to Rachel. He falls onto Rachel and snuggle up again her neck. They smile and then laugh little. A moment later he withdraws from Rachel and the sensation of that seems strange to Rachel and now a little empty.

"So Rachel what do you think,?" Rachel, said "I think I could get use to that", and he laughed, "good to hear that.

Two days later Rachel's dads return home. Rachel had been in bliss for two days playing house basically with her boyfriend while her dads were away. When she hears them come in Rachel bounds down the stairs and hops into there arms. Leroy and Hiram give her a big hug and looked in her eyes, "so honey did you have a nice weekend?" Rachel smiles politely and said. "sure daddy, just another weekend", with a little smirk and a glint in her eye. She says how much she missed them and ask if they brought her a present. They said they have it is in Leroy's bags, she takes the bag and pulls it to the sofa and start to dig through it. He dads look at each other sensing she was indeed a woman now but ecstatic to see she was still their little girl.


End file.
